Save her
by Ichi89
Summary: Kagome gets kidnapped......whats this Hitens not dead oh no...Who will Kagome chose to love? Will her silence cause her death and a huge change between Sesshomaru and Inuyasha...HxK
1. KAGOME!

A/N Hears some thing new..an Inuyasha fic...its my first inu fic so please no hate mail.......ok well here ya go.  
  
Chapter 1: KAGOME!!!  
  
"EEEEEEEEEEEE" Inuyasha's head jerked up. He looked quickly to the ground to see if Kagome was there or not. She wasn't. "Shippo where is Kagome?!" Inuyasha asked urgently. "Huhh..she went to the hot springs...zzzzzzzzzzzzzzz" Shippo fell back to sleep. Inuyasha looked over to see Miroko fast asleep cuddling with Sango. Inuyasha ran the direction of the spring. "Kagome?! Are you there?!" He yelled not crossing the line of tall trees that surrounded the spring. "Kagome?! Kagome?" Inuyasha crashed thru the trees when he got no answer. He saw that Kagome's clothes on the ground.but Kagome was not there her self wasn't there.  
  
Miroko and Sango appeared thru the trees. The sight they saw was that of Inuyasha kneeling next to Kagome's clothes with a single tear shinning in the moon light. Miroko noticed a small piece of blood stained paper. "Inuyasha? Are you all right.." Sango walked over next to him and picked up the paper. "I-it's K-kagome's b-blood.." Inuyasha broke off trying to suppress a cry of sorrow. "But who would have done this?" Sango asked him as he let a stream of tears began to flood down his face. "I can smell Hiten but I could have sworn I killed him years ago.."  
  
A/N sorry to end it like this please send any ideas you might have to help me..thanxs. 


	2. Who and Why

A/N: Sorry the last one was so short but it was hard for my first Inu fic...but here's the next chap.  
  
Chapter 2: Who and Why  
  
Kagome's point of view  
  
"Let me down you evil brut!!!!! I mean it Inuyasha will kill you for this!!!!" I yelled as a man carried me some where. I couldn't see because he had put a blindfold over my eyes but I recognized the voice. But from where? "Your stupid little half breed Inuyasha will never find me even if he tried hard enough. Mwahahahahahahahahahahaha.." The male's voice laughed as he ran. He seemed to stop quickly.almost dropping me. I heard a door open and close. I was set on I soft mattress and felt hands untie the blindfold. "Its.its you!" @@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@ Mans POV  
  
"HITEN I THOUGHT YOU WERE DEAD!" She yelled at me. "Well obviously I'm not now am I?" I laughed walking to the window and looked out. "I will not let him have you!" I said finally turning to face her. Her beautiful brown eyes grew wider. "I am no longer an evil heartless demon.." I trailed off when I saw the fear in her eyes. 'If only I could tell her in words what has happened to me.' I thought to myself. I sat down next to her. She flinched as I put my hand on hers. "Please..." I said leaning over her face. @@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@ Kagome's POV  
  
I saw something in his eyes I had only seen occasionally in Inuyasha's eyes. I saw...love. He leaned in close to my face. I felt his lips close around mine. It was like liquid fire pulsing threw my veins. I became weak and could not move. He finally pulled away. His red eyes gleaming. Only one word came out of my mouth. "Why?" I asked with the last part of my shallow breath. I started to breath heavily. But not with fear, I could not explain how I felt in words.  
  
Hiten looked at me, his red eyes still gleaming, with...there it was again...love. This was so odd for me to see a person look at me like this. He stepped out of the room and left me there. I can't say I was cold because I wasn't. I thought to my self 'Why me and how did he survive?'  
  
A/N: Well there ya go I know it's a little short but I'm working on it...really I am..well read and review. 


	3. Iinuyasha

A/N: hey people well here ya go.  
  
Chapter 3: I-inuyasha  
  
'How could Hiten still be alive?' Kagome thought as he came thru the door holding a bundle of cloth. "Here put this." Hiten said holding the cloth out to Kagome. Kagome took the cloth and Hiten left thru the door once more. It was a long gown. She took off the towel that was rapped around her, it was stained with blood from where she had cut her hand on the thorns to put on the paper hoping Inuyasha would find it, and put the gown on. It fit her perfectly. Hiten knocked on the door. "Are you done, Kagome?" His voice came from the other side. She wanted to say that no she wasn't or to tell him to go away but she couldn't. "Yeah I'm done." She said sitting back down on the mattress. Hiten opened the door and Kagome saw his eyes were still gleaming.  
  
Hitens POV  
  
'She has stolen my hart this vixen.' I thought as I looked at her. I notice that yet again I am showing emotion but I do not care. She is sitting on the mattress looking at me oddly. I quickly look away. "Some ones coming," I say noticing the sent of a dog demon in the air. I run to the open window. "How could he find me here?!" I yell seeing the hanyou running towards the hut. I grab Kagome around her waist lifting her from the mattress. I lower my head and kiss her just as Inuyasha slams thru the door. "Kagome I'm here to.." Inuyasha stopped as he saw Kagome and I in an intense embrace. I open my eyes, still kissing the young vixen, to see Inuyasha standing in the doorway stunned. "K-Kagome?" he stammered. Kagome did not pull away from me. Why did she not pull away and run to the hanyou that called her name?  
  
I finally pulled away from her. "I-Inuyasha I.." She stammered as I put a hand around her waist. She shuddered under my touch.  
  
Inuyashas POV  
  
'Why is she kissing him? I thought I was her...no I'm only her protector...but why him?' I thought as Kagome stammered my name. I saw Hiten put his arm around her waist. I growled low. He simply grinned. Kagome stood there stunned. "Kagome why?" I asked her as she leaned towards him. "Kagome talk to me, tell me why" I asked once more. "Inuyasha I.." was all she could say looking deep into my eyes. I felt as though she was searching me for the answer to my own question.  
  
Kagomes POV  
  
'Why didn't I run to him? Hiten was not holding me back.' I thought as I leaned against Hitens shoulder letting him embrace me. I could not find the words to tell Inuyasha that I didn't know. What should I do? I could feel Hiten caress my hips but I didn't do a thing about it. Did I love him? No I love Inuyasha....who am I kidding I'm just a shard detector to him. "INUYASHA I DON"T KNOW!" I cried out at last. Hiten held me tighter. His embrace made me feel safe, loved, I don't understand why but it did. I pulled away from Hiten and went to run to Inuyasha but then I thought about what I was doing. What should I do.I love them both.  
  
A/N: There it's a bit longer..well tell me what you think. Laters peeps...lol. bye bye. 


	4. Auther note

A/N:  
  
Aku-Hitokiri-Kitsune: Sorry I haven't been able to post any storys but my comp is going crazy. Well I will start   
  
posting new chapters from school asap. sorry again. See yea! ^_^  
  
Hiei: But what about the dating game! I wanna know what happens!!! *wimpers*  
  
Aku-Hitokiri-Kitsune: Oh Hiei pleaz do SHUT UP!!!  
  
Hiei: NO!!! I KILL YOU BAKA NINGEN!!!!  
  
Aku-Hitokiri-Kitsune: No you won't. *stays cool*  
  
Hiei: AND WHY WOULDN'T I!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!  
  
Aku-Hitokiri-Kitsune: Because then you wouldn't find out who whens the dating game, or who Kagome picks in save  
  
her. Or even find out who wins the Dark Ternoment in Hiei's Diary. *laughs and waves* JA NE!!!!  
  
Hiei: *mumbles* baka ningen.....  
  
Aku-Hitokiri-Kitsune: *hugs Hiei-chan* 


	5. The end

A/N: Hey I'm sorry it's taken me so long to finaly finish this story but oh well here it is at last… the long awaited final chapter to Save Her! DUN DUN DUUUNNNN! blinks anyways - here we go then! Ok and remember I wrote this at almost six am.

Chapter 4: The end

**Inuyasha's POV**

Kagome just stood there staring at me like some kind of idiot. How could she do this? I was so stupid to ever think… wait ever think what? No I'm not in love with that wench. Sure I was worried about her but could I really be in love with her? Oh gods I hope not. She clung to Hiten's shirt seemingly thinking. It doesn't matter anymore. I step forward only to see her stumble back in fear and that bastard cling to her waist.

"I don't know why you're cringing away from me but I don't care. I hope you're happy wench." I turned and began to walk out not caring anymore. That demon craven could have the little human wench.

"Inuyasha wait… please." I can hear her muttering something like an apology.

"I told you it doesn't matter. Now I can just go back to my original plan and gather the jewel shards for my self…. And become a full demon. You clouded my vision wench. Don't think you won't pay." I stepped out leaving the two only to find a tall silver haired demon above me.

"So little brother you have finally come to your senses? That's good. Then perhaps you might let me finish this wench off? This man, Hiten, is an annoyance to me." Sesshomaru looked warily at me.

"I really couldn't give a flying fuck." I shrug and walk off. Soon hearing shrieks and blood shed as slashes of my brothers whip tear their bodies to shed. Sniffing the air I smell what I smelt so many times before, Kagome, wounded. But instead of worrying I grinned and quietly thanked my brother for his kind offer of alliance. Things were going to change.

**Kagome's POV**

Inuyasha had left the cabin and Hiten quickly pulled me into another heated kiss. But soon I sensed something uneasy.

"Hiten… there's some one here." He snapped his head up looking at the door. His sight was captured, a horrified look on his face, staring at the door. Only moments after Inuyasha had left there stood a tall evil looking Sesshomaru. I scream but soon all is over and my blood is she. Why Inuyasha?

**Years later Inuyasha's POV**

I sat at the river bed my power upped incredibly by the power of over half of the jewel. It felt amazing to have this power. I now knew why my brother used to hate me. Why used to and not does you ask? Well my dear brother Sesshomaru had decided, after the slaughter of the wench and her so called demon, to aid me in becoming a full demon. Things had changed. When I went back to the camp that day Sango was in tears as was the young fox. Miroku of course was not happy but he and I began to fight, let's just say he did not last the night. Sango fled with the young fox on her cat demon, leaving me stained with human blood on my hands and a power I would soon not forget.


End file.
